Against All Odds
by Wiley E Coyote
Summary: This is a challenge response fic from God of Challenge. I had fun writing it but can't really summarize it in less than fifty words. Summary inside.


**Against all Odds**

 **Chapter 1 – I will stand**

 **This fanfiction is based on a request I got from the God of Challenge. It was a very loose request which summed up to Delia trying to keep Ash from leaving and working with Oak to accomplish that. The only other guidelines he had were treat Misty terribly and Paul is not an unlikable jerk. I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this because all these things is something I either agree with the idea or agree with an opinion on a character *cough Misty cough*. Though he should have added more guidelines, mwahahahahahahahah! *Bam* Thanks, Road. *Meep* Too late already did.**

 **By the way can anyone answer why so many people like Misty? I have been looking through a lot of fanfictions and Misty is one of the most common person, either in a pairing or a supporting character. Can someone please explain why? I get that she is Ash's first human companion but she really just doesn't appeal to me and I would like an explanation to why besides she was the first and there for she is the best. If that were the case than a lot of things would not exist (though that is not to say that some of the things that came after the first are always good or better but you get the point) so don't use that reasoning.**

 **I should warn you that I am not making Ash stupid or oblivious (entirely). He was a naturally curious boy in this fic and the anime and really the only reason that Ash was a bad trainer at the beginning of the anime was so we could be learn the rules alongside Ash. In this fanfiction, or I guess you could say Alternate universe (why, I don't know why a lot of people point that fact out. We are constantly creating an alternate universe when we make a new fic because an alternate universe can be either a small subtle change like the color of eyes or a large change like Ash being a genius.), Ash actually knows about Pokémon, their types and different regions despite what everyone else wanted.**

 **Big shout out to my new beta reader,** **Tomoe Mami** **for helping me out with this story. I would probably stopped writing this and putting it on hold if for a year if not for her. I do not own anything I use in this story, except for my own ideas. Good thing to because when you see my ideas, they are all over the place and crazy.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

' _Narrator speaking'_

(Author's interruption)

*LOUD NOISES*

*Sound effects*

 **Pokédex/technical speech**

 ***location; general time passed & time***

 **Chapter Begin**

* _Kalos Region; Early morning*_

 _A small robin-like Pokémon could be seen flying over the land of Kalos._ It was a Fletchling. Fletchling has a reddish-orange head with a light blue body and a large gray and white feather tail. The bird flew over the land, showing trees, mountains, and cities full of people and amazing creatures.

 _'The world of Pokémon, a land where humans and creatures of great power and intelligence live in peace with each other. These creatures are called Pokémon. Why are they called Pokémon? Well that is because we humans have been able to create a device that captures Pokémon and shrinks to fit in our pockets called a Poké Ball. The Pokémon can then be trained to fight other Pokémon, compete in contests or show cases, or be used in everyday life as guards or pets. They have the potential to work almost any job you can think of and it is up to their trainers to decide what they do, be it at home or on their journey._

 _A trainer's journey can start as soon as a kid turns ten-years-old, where they will go to a regional professor, a breeder, or a local Nurse Joy to get their starter which can be any of the seven-hundred plus Pokémon currently documented Pokémon within reason. Once they gain their starter, they will receive a trainer ID, Pokédex and five standard Poké Balls. After that they can travel their regions and other regions of this large beautiful world catching Pokémon, and finding their place in the world and starting their journeys relatively easy.'_

The Fletching flew over a young girl with red hair and a cap hugging her parents with a green Pokémon with spiky needles out of his head looking at them curiously. It continued its path to a large city with a huge tower standing in the middle. It started flying straight towards the tower. Just as the bird was about to reach the top of the tower, a giant screech followed by a cloud of dust filled the sky, scaring the Fletchling away. _'Unless you're me.'_

On the top of the tower were six figures, one figure stood on one side of the roof while the other five figures stood on the other side of the roof. The smoke blocked the larger group but we could see the lone figure. The lone figure was a large draconic bipedal Pokémon that had a dark blue body with a red chest and yellow belly. It arms and back had a single fin on each part with the head resembling that of a hammer head shark. The weirdest part of the Pokémon is a red glowing ring around its neck.

The smoke began to clear and the first two of the figures could be seen. The first figure was a slightly above average height for a ten year old male, standing at just over five feet tall. He had brown eyes with two zigzag-like markings under his eyes, black spiky hair and a hat on his head. He wore a short-sleeved blue and white jacket, dark blue pants, and red shoes as well as black and red gloves on his hands. On his right wrist, he wore a wrist band with a small and strange looking stone in the middle of it. He had a dark forest green backpack on his back. He was blocking the smoke from his face by tipping his cap over his eyes. ' _This is me. My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto, though I don't consider that place my home, and today is the day I start my Pokémon journey to become a Pokémon champion and learn everything about the Pokémon world.'_

The second figure was a slightly shorter female being shielded by the male. The girl had blue eyes and long blond hair covered by a pink straw hat with a black ribbon on the hat. She wore a black, sleeveless black shirt, with a red skirt, and black shoes with black knee socks. On her shoulder was a red purse-like bag. (What is that called? Someone help me.) To complete her look she also wore a small ring like bracelet with the stone in it. _'The girl I am currently shielding is my childhood friend and secret crush, Serena who was leaving today with me. In the giant cloud of smoke behind me is my starter Pokémon, my newest Pokémon and Serena's starter Pokémon._ '

 _'Now why am I facing a Pokémon known for their overwhelming power in an entirely different region despite only starting my Pokémon journey today? Let me assure you there is a perfectly logical reason for this.'_

* **Pallet Town, Professor Oak's laboratory; 2 months ago, 10 o'clock***

' _It all started a week after my birthday when I was still in Pallet Town. The regional professor gives Pokémon to all ten year old kids every year that passes the trainer test. I was looking forward to finally getting my Pokémon and getting out of Pallet Town. All my life everyone in Pallet Town, with the exception of a select few, said that I would not become anything in life, that I was a failure and that I should just get a generic job at a generic workplace. The sad thing was that it was all caused by my twin brother, Aaron, (_ and no this is not me bashing Aaron or the name, it was this or Red and that is overdone) _and unknown to me at the time and my mother, if I can even call her that._

 _My brother would spread rumors about me all over town that I was completely oblivious to until I started Pallet Town Trainer School_ (Yes, there is a school). _In there I would be bullied, beat up, called names_ (Dame-Ash among them if you get the reference), _was ignored by the teachers and eventually had my grades tampered with. I reported the behavior to my mother but she didn't believe me, as Gary, my brother and my brother's lackeys all lied about me to her._

 _There were very little bright moments in my life. In fact there were only two moments I could truly call happy. The first moment was during Professor Oak's Summer Camp. I encountered a girl named Serena, who didn't believe any of the rumors and was his first true friend but she had to leave to her home region in Kalos at the end of the camp. I would not see her for three years._

 _The next happy moment was who I met the Pokémon who would be my first Pokémon. I had ran away into the woods surrounding Pallet town to escape my brother and his friends from beating me up and I got lost trying to escape them.'_

"I had to get lost. Can this day get any better?" A much younger Ash asked himself rhetorically, about seven-years-old. ' _As I tried to find my way home, I stumbled across a small pond with a river leading into it. In it I had the meeting of a lifetime._ "Cool, a pond. I've never seen this pond." Ash said looking out at the pond. Suddenly a head poked out of the water near Ash. "Feebas," it spoke, surprising Ash causing him to jump back in shock before realizing that it was a small fish Pokémon. "What kind of Pokémon are you? I've never seen a Pokémon like you," Ash asked the Pokémon.

"Feebas," the Pokémon blubbered. "Feebas, huh, you're pretty cool. Would you like to be my friend?" Ash asked hopefully. "Feebas Feebas!" The now identified Feebas called out happily as it flopped around in the river. _'That small Pokémon is what kept me going in my crappy life. She kept me going and I considered her my best friend. We played together, she taught me to swim and we trained together. We promised that when the day came for me to leave, she would join me and it was on that day she evolved from a pretty Feebas into a beautiful Milotic. That day, I also gave her, her name, Sylvia._

 _Every day I studied Pokémon and learned about things I would need without anyone knowing by going to the library every day or looking around the forest and sneaking into the ranch to study the Pokémon as every time I would ask to see the Pokémon in the ranch, Professor Oak would not allow me to enter. I even learned how to draw. When I was not studying or hiding from my brother, I was playing and bonding with Sylvia. It was the same song and story every day, until the day I took the test._

 _The Pokémon trainer test was an important day for every aspiring trainer over ten because if a ten-year-old fails it, they have to wait a whole year to before retaking the test and it is supposed to be hard, as only about three trainer hopefuls pass every year from Pallet Town. I wasn't worried as I had been studying for a long time and I didn't have to worry about my work being tampered with as the league itself would grade them._

 _Finally, I would take the test and leave this terrible place that has caused me so much torture for years. It was an actually relatively easy test all things considered and I was confident that I would be one of the ones passing. Three days later, I received a letter in the mail that said I had passed with a perfect score, the first perfect score in years, so I would be rewarded with a national Kalos Pokédex, ten Poké Balls, and a Super Rod. Unfortunately, Aaron (I had long since stopped calling him my brother) and Gary passed as well as a girl named Leaf, a girl who was a friend at best and a rival at worst. She was aware of what was happening and knows I am much smarter than most people give me credit for and we kind of built a love/hate relationship out of that._

 _Back to the matter at hand, Professor Oak contacted me and told me to arrive at his lab to receive my Pokémon this Saturday at 10 o'clock to receive my Pokémon, Pokédex, and Poké Balls. I was so excited, that Aaron's scathing comments and my mother's absentminded favoritism didn't bother me. I quickly gathered everything I would need for my journey coming up in few days and waited impatiently for the day to come.'_

A slightly shorter Ash could be seen knocking at a door to a large laboratory, dressed in a blue, white short-sleeved jacket, blue jeans, tennis shoes, green gloves, a green backpack, and a red and white cap. "Professor Oak, I am here to get my Pokémon!" Ash called out as he knocked on the door to lab. After a little bit of waiting, an old man opened the door and looked at Ash with a distasteful look. "Ash, you're late," he said. _'I noticed then that something was not right. I was told to be at the lab at 10 o'clock but didn't comment on that. I just wanted to begin my journey.'_

' _The professor led me to a room with a single Poké Ball, several pieces of lab equipment and a single open window. I was naturally curious about why Oak took me to a back room but my question was soon answered when the Professor handed me the single Poké Ball._ ' "Since you got the first perfect score in years, a special Pokémon was set aside for you. It's a little feisty but I'm sure you will be able to handle it." The Professor told Ash gesturing to the Poké Ball. "But what about my other Poké balls, my Super Rod and my Pokédex?" Ash asked, "Shouldn't I be able to scan my newest Pokémon as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, about that the Pokédex has still yet to arrive and should arrive later today. You're Super Rod can be picked up in Viridian City just show them your Pokédex in the Pokémart. We did not expect any one to pass with a perfect score in the test so we were not really prepared for this. In the meantime, why don't you bond with your newest Pokémon so that when you receive your Pokédex you will be better prepared?" Oak suggested. "Alright Professor, Poké Ball go!" Ash called out as he threw the ball in the air.

In a flash of white light, a small, fat and yellow rat-like Pokémon materialized on the table. "Pikachu," it said as it looked around. _'I was so excited to see my first Pokémon that what happened next devastated me.'_ Its eyes quickly locked onto windows and it darted out of the room, not paying attention to Ash's yells for it to wait. "Professor, what just happened? Why did Pikachu just leave?" Ash asked Oak, who just stood there with a somber look on his face.

"I was afraid this would happen, Ash. That Pikachu was only recently caught and has been extremely ill-tempered ever since it was caught." Oak explained. "Then why did you give it to me? Wouldn't a different Pokémon be better?" Ash asked confused. "I'm afraid that Pikachu was the only Pokémon in the lab that was at a good enough level for a new trainer. It would be a while before I can get you a new Pokémon for you to start with so you may have to wait a month or two before you can begin your journey." Oak explained.

"A month! I've been waiting for years to leave Pallet Town and go on my journey and you're telling me I have to wait a month and maybe more!" Ash yelled in rage. "I'm sorry, Ash, but there's nothing I can do. I can't just create a Pokémon out of nothing but I can get to work getting you a proper starter Pokémon." Oak told Ash, trying to quell his rage. "Alright, Professor, just please tell me when you get my starter Pokémon." Ash said leaving the room and the lab after receiving his Poké Balls.

' _I couldn't believe that Oak would give me a Pokémon that would run away as soon as it got a chance. I was so mad at the Professor that I didn't notice a tall man with black hair entering the building.'_ "Oof," Ash uttered as he fell to the ground. "Are you ok," a male's voice asked Ash. "I'm ok, sir. I just need to watch where I am going. Sorry about that." Ash apologized. "That's alright, I should have been paying attention myself." The man said as he offered his hand to Ash.

Ash took it gratefully, and was soon back on his feet. "Sorry about that again, I am just really upset right now." Ash said as he finally got a good look at the man he ran into. He was a tall man, with black, wavy hair, blue-grey eyes and a light tan. He wore a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt, and also wears orange socks and brown trainers with grey stripes. He wore a brown watch on his left wrist and a white lab coat over everything else. Over his shoulder is a brown satchel bag.

"Don't worry about it, it happens," the man reassured Ash before realizing something. "Where are my manners? My name is Augustine Sycamore, the regional professor of the Kalos region." The man now known as Professor Sycamore introduced himself. "My name is Ash Ketchum, starting trainer." Ash introduced himself. "So you're the kid who got a perfect score on my test." It was not a question but a statement. "Yeah, I am. Wait, you're test? You mean you created the test for new trainers?" Ash questioned the man.

"Surprising, isn't? I came down here to deliver his Pokédex to him and I run straight into him. This means I don't have to track you down to deliver this," Sycamore said pulling out a red Kalos Pokédex and handing it to Ash. Ash quickly touched the center button, activating it. **Hello, I am Dexter. I function as Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum's Pokédex, ID and Trainer card.** (Trainer card is different than an ID. It is his way of paying money, and telling what Badges Ash has won digitally, because Ash can scan his Badge's barcode to make his Badge and his Badge alone so no one can steal them.)

"Thanks Professor Sycamore, Professor Oak told me that this wouldn't be arriving for a while." Ash told Sycamore. "Did he now? That's not right. I told him I would be here around this time with his Pokédex and his starter Pokémon." Sycamore wondered out loud. "Wait, what!? Professor Oak told me that I wouldn't get a starter Pokémon for a while because he didn't have any starter Pokémon or Pokémon that would fit the role. All he had was that stupid Pikachu that ran away!" Ash ranted.

' _I was pretty mad about this and I probably would have ranted longer if not for the presence of Professor Sycamore. He quickly quenched my rage with a comforting hand and a calm demeanor.'_ "Calm down Ash, I'll look into this for you. I will not stand for any trainer's journey to be stopped without a very good reason," Sycamore explained. "Thanks Professor, that means a lot to me." Ash said. "Don't worry about it. Now, before I forget I have two things to ask you. Are you up for it?" Sycamore told Ash. Ash nodded.

"First thing I have to ask is which Starter Pokémon do you want? I have the three Kalos starter Pokémon for you to choose." Sycamore explained as he took out a case with three Poké Balls. "First we have Fennekin, the fox Pokémon."

Professor Sycamore opened the first Poké Ball and out popped a small yellow foxlike Pokémon with a bushy tail and large red tuffs in her ears. "Next we have Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon." The second Poké Ball opened and a blue frog with large eyes and cloud-like frubbles around his neck materialized. "Finally, we have Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon." A small brown otter-like Pokémon with a green and spiky helmet like head appeared.

"Wow, they look so cool! How am I supposed to choose one?" Ash shouted as he examined each Pokémon. This caused the young Pokémon to puff their chests out in pride. "Hahaha, they sure are. Why don't you scan them each and find out about them?" Sycamore suggested. "That's a great idea, professor." Ash said as he got out his new Pokédex. He held it up to Fennekin and it automatically scanned her.

 **Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs. This Pokémon is female and has the ability Blaze.** "Awesome," Ash said as he pointed it towards Chespin. **Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Overgrow.** "Note to self, never touch his head spikes," Ash mumbled causing Chespin to snicker. Finally, Ash pointed the Pokédex towards Froakie. **Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack. This Pokémon is male and has the ability Torrent.** "Sweet," Ash said.

"Now which one of you should I choose?" Ash asked himself as he observed each Pokémon before his eyes fell on to Froakie. He looked into his eyes and saw hidden with him emotions of distrust, and anger but also determination, hidden strength and longing. It was the same emotions Ash himself had until he befriended Sylvia. "I choose Froakie," Ash said confidently causing Fennekin and Chespin to face-fault and Froakie to look at Ash hopefully.

"Alright, Froakie shall be your new starter Pokémon." Sycamore said, returning the other two starters, "now, I have a request for you." "What is it?" He asked. "I want you to act as my eyes and ears for me throughout the other regions." Sycamore said. "Wait, what?" Ash shouted

"Let me explain, I created the trainer test to find kids who are extremely dedicated to Pokémon and learning about them. The test while hard to pass is even harder to get a perfect score and is impossible to ace by guessing as the majority of the answers are written answers, and I find those kids and offer them jobs in my lab. Unfortunately, only about three people have had perfect scores, including yourself Ash, and one of them is currently working in my lab as one of my assistants. The other one I haven't yet met but she is my next destination." Professor Sycamore explained.

"Oh, I'll accept, but will this affect Gym battles? I always wanted to explore the world learning about Pokémon but I want to battle, too." Ash reasoned. "That's not an issue. In fact, I encourage it. So many researchers can't battle to save their lives but I want you to be able to defend yourself. The only condition is that you come to my lab for about a month or two to learn about your job and its roles as well as changing registering you into my lab so when you have a full team of six they will transfer to me." Sycamore reassured him.

"Alright, then you got a deal." Ash said shaking his hand, "When do we leave?" "We leave in two days, so you have plenty of time to prepare. Oh, before I forget," Sycamore said as he pulls a bag out of his bag, "This is the latest technology in Kalos but it is very common. It uses the same technology as a Poké Ball and allows you to store an almost unlimited amount of items. (It functions as exactly the same as the game bags, sorting and all) Use this to store everything you plan on bringing."

"Thank you, professor. Froakie return." Ash said as he returned Froakie and took his new bag. "I'll see you in two days." He called out as he ran out of the lab. "I'll see you later Ash. Meet me at the entrance to Pallet Town at 2 o'clock." Sycamore called out to Ash. "Got it, see you Professor." Sycamore smiled at Ash's enthusiasm before he frowned. "What are you up to, Oak? Why would you try and destroy a young trainer's journey?" _While Professor Sycamore interrogated Oak, I left to find Sylvia and prepare for my journey and new job. Completely unaware that I would encounter an old friend._

 **Chapter End**

 **Okay, I wanted this out about a week from now but like happens and I am pretty much limited to the weekends now to write what with trying to balance school, schoolwork, and taking my sibling places. My stories will be released a lot slower as a result and I hope this is not a permanent problem either.**

 **I should probably mention that this is only the first part and I could not wait any longer to get this out there, despite still needing to write the second part. I hope to write part 2 soon but I want to update a Difference of an Egg and I have several story ideas that I want to create. See you next time everybody.**


End file.
